


Fate, Dates and Bad Mistakes

by kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, Drinking, First Dates, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: Sehun has the worst first date ever, he has no plans of ever seeing the guy again. Fate, however, has other plans.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	Fate, Dates and Bad Mistakes

“God, it was the worst date I’ve ever been on,” Sehun groaned, his head thumping onto the table.

“What happened?” Chanyeol asked, amusement playing in his voice.

“First of all, he took me to some dive, not the best start considering you told me he liked ‘fine dining.’ Then he kept looking at his phone for most of the dinner, and to top it off, he set me on fire.”

“Wait, he _what_?”

“You heard me. He could see I was getting in a bad mood, so he asked the waitress if they had any candles to ‘give it more ambience.’ She brought out some god-awful apple pie scented monster, you know how much I hate fake smells. So he lights it, but he’s clearly a moron, because the next thing I know my jacket is on fire. My favorite jacket.”

Chanyeol tried for the briefest of moments to contain himself, but the sheer ridiculous nature of the story made him laugh. Much too loudly.

Sehun whacked his shoulder, “Shut up. This is all your fault.”

“Okay, okay. I give, Baek and I maybe shouldn’t have tried to set you guys up, but wow...I did not expect he would fuck up this badly.”

—

Sehun was more than happy to put the bad date behind him. It had been weeks, and any mentions of Jongin that slipped through Chanyeol or Baekhyun were met with a blank stare. He didn’t have time to worry about an idiot who couldn’t even take someone to a proper restaurant. Even as cute as he was.

But fate was not on his side. It was a weekend, and he accompanied Chanyeol to a new bar that opened in the neighborhood, in his usual bored manner. But he had nothing else to do, and work had been stressful, so he could use the time to unwind.

He was halfway through his second beer when he saw him, with his pouty lips and bronzed skin. Sehun had only agreed to the date in the first place because he was so good looking, but he tutted, it was a shame that he was such an idiot. 

Turning away, he focused his attentions back on Chanyeol, who was failing miserably at trying to pick up some nobody. Typical. 

“Sehun?” 

He resisted the urge to sigh, and turned halfway to see Jongin. “Hi.”

Jongin smiled a little, “Fancy seeing you here.”  
“Right, yeah. Small world,” Sehun said, tone dry.

“Ah...are you still upset about our date? I texted you after a couple of times…”

“I blocked your number.” He took a drink.

Jongin laughed.

Sehun blinked. Why was he laughing?

He scratched the back of his neck, looking a little like a lost puppy. “I’m sorry for what happened. Can you...give me a chance to explain?”

“You set me on fire.”

“You weren’t such a great date yourself. I have no intention of going out with you again, I just want to explain,” Jongin said, still wearing a hint of a smile.

Sehun sighed, shrugging. “Say what you want.”

“ _This_ is why you’re really a terrible date. You have a bad attitude.”

“You set me on _fire_ ,” Sehun glared.

“It was an accident! You jerked your arm away when I was trying to tell you to be careful.”

“Whatever. Fine. It was an accident. Nothing else was good about the date either, though.”

“Would you stop being such a pretentious douchebag for a second? This is why it was a problem. Baekhyun said you were cool, that you were happy to keep things casual. That’s why I picked that place, I didn’t want to...be too much. And then you were just so handsome, but you had this attitude about everything, so I tried to make it better...I thought the candle was a cute idea. But well, you saw how that went.”

Sehun licked his lips, watching him for a moment. “I hate diner food. I hate fake smells. I hate having my favorite clothes ruined. Especially by someone else’s clumsiness.”

Jongin shrugged a little and leaned against the bar, watching Sehun. “Then why don’t you go out with me again? Give me a second chance.”

“Why should I?”

“Because I think you’re handsome, even if you’re a snob. I just want a fighting chance,” he said, lips curling into a smirk.

Sehun glared a little. “I’m not a snob. But fine. One date.”

—

This time, Sehun already had no expectations. He didn’t expect to be wooed, didn’t expect anything except that hopefully he wouldn’t be set on fire. But he was glad when the restaurant Jongin picked was decent. 

“Don’t worry, I told them to hold the candles,” Jongin said with a laugh as they took their seats. 

Sehun raised a brow. “Probably for the best.”

“Are you ever going to lighten up?”

“Maybe. Once I know you’re not going to be an idiot again,” he shrugged.

Jongin snorted, picking up a menu. “Aren’t we supposed to be trying our best to charm each other? Isn't this a date?”

“No, this is your second chance that I was gracious enough to grant you.” Sehun was taken by surprise when Jongin suddenly leaned in and kissed his cheek. He blinked.

“You’re cute when you’re moody,” Jongin shrugged.

Sehun ducked his head to hide his smile.

—

“So tonight wasn’t all that bad was it?” Jongin asked, a playful smile on his lips.

He’d insisted on walking Sehun to his door, even though he told him it wasn’t necessary. He shrugged a little, but it was proving harder not to smile around Jongin. “Not the worst,” he shrugged, but the fire was gone. 

He couldn’t help it, his defenses couldn’t last when Jongin had peppered him with compliments throughout the dinner, when he’d told terrible jokes with such sincerity that Sehun couldn’t help the genuine laughter. He may have sworn it was the wine he’d had with dinner, but it also may have been the way Jongin was just too good looking to be mad at.

“Mm, I can take that. Will there be a third date?”

“Maybe. It seems like fate wanted to push us into this one, so who knows? Think you’ve earned it?”

“I think I’ve been a perfect gentleman.”

“You have been. Does the perfect gentleman kiss on a second date?” Sehun teased.

But Jongin didn’t need to be told twice. He stepped closer, cupping Sehun’s face in his hand. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments, lips only inches apart. Sehun closed his eyes, and then Jongin was kissing him. It was soft, and warm, and Sehun felt like he was melting, and he could only wrap his arms around Jongin’s neck, pulling him in closer as they kissed.

Jongin pulled away after long moments, thumb brushing over Sehun’s cheek. “Remind me to thank fate.”

Sehun snorted, “You’re still an idiot.”

”And you’re still a snob,” Jongin said, laughter evident in his voice.

He smiled and just pulled him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> it was supposed to be a drabble but y’know. for @chanhunnieee on twt! I hope you like it!
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/kumjongin). [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kumjongin).


End file.
